


A New Years Nosebleed

by CeciACelosia



Series: Knock Out [3]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-04
Updated: 2014-01-04
Packaged: 2018-01-07 10:36:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1118892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CeciACelosia/pseuds/CeciACelosia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>They are mentions of a very cruel past for Gwaine, so i apologise if it upsets anyone.</p>
    </blockquote>





	A New Years Nosebleed

**Author's Note:**

> They are mentions of a very cruel past for Gwaine, so i apologise if it upsets anyone.

A New Years Nosebleed.

Gwaine was sitting on the sofa; well it was more like he was sprawled across it, his fingers touching the floor of his cold apartment. He had forgotten to pay the heating bills and he knew he couldn’t impose on Percival. 

Percival has his own problems to deal with right now, his very homophobic younger sister that hated even seeing Percival never mind staying with him for three weeks. Percival’s parents had gone on holiday on short notice so had just dropped her off with him. 

Gwaine was now wrapped in four blankets and two layers of clothes when his phone rang from across the room where it was on charge. Gwaine swore as he pushed himself up from his cocoon of warmth and almost ran to his phone taking it off charge and answering it. 

“Yes?” Gwaine asked as he jumped over his sofa and landing on his sofa. Tucking himself back into his cocoon of blankets he waited for whoever it was calling him answered.

“Gwaine get your ass to mine right now!” 

The sound of Percival’s angry voice sent shivers down his spine. He loved his Percival been so forceful and demanding. 

“Okay give me a few moments and I’ll be right over,” Gwaine said as he once again had to unwrap himself from his very warm cocoon of blankets. 

“Thanks Gwaine see you soon…… I love you,” Percival said as he hung up the phone.

Gwaine sat there for a few moments, Percival had never said he loved him and they had been together for about a month now. It shocked Gwaine even more because Percival whispered it down the phone. 

Gwaine jumped up and rushed around his apartment he cold long forgotten about as he grabbed his coat, his wallet, his keys before running to the door and fallen over his own feet and hitting the ground hard. 

Gwaine hit his face really hard but thought nothing of it as he rushed and put his shoes on opening the door and slamming it shut behind him and locking it. 

Gwaine set off running down the hallway his long brown hair swishing behind him, as he came to the stairs he turned and ended up running into the wall.

“Fucking god damn it,” Gwaine swore as he held his nose and started running down the stairs. 

Gwaine was glad that he only lived on the second floor so he wouldn’t have to run down so many stairs. He hadn’t bothered to say buy to his landlady as he passed in the hall even though she had called out to him. 

If Gwaine had been paying attention to the outside world and not to his lower half of his body, he would have noticed the pelting rain and the strange looks off people who were passing by. 

It didn’t take him long to get to Percival’s apartment block and then he also hated the fact that Percival lived on the top floor. He cursed Percival for living so high up. 

He began to run up the stairs one after another, breathing harder and harder. As he finally reached the top he bent over to catch his breath eyes closed. 

“Finally fucking made it,” Gwaine said as he stood up straight and took a deep breath in and out again. 

Gwaine finally found the door to Percival’s apartment and knocked on his door. 

As Percival opened the door and looked really shocked.

“What I ran here, in the rain apparently,” Gwaine said as he finally noticed the rain.

“Did you get into a fight or something?” Percival asked as he looked Gwaine over.

“Eh what do you mean?” Gwaine asked and then he tasted the blood. 

Gwaine brought his hand up to his nose and touched the blood that was running from his nose.

“Well I fell over in my apartment, and then I ran into a wall of the stairs in my apartment block,” Gwaine said as he tried to find a handkerchief in his pocket.

“Come on in already, I’ll get and old cloth and some warm water for your nose,” Percival said as Gwaine walked into his apartment. 

He sat down on the sofa and put his head back to stop the blood dripping onto the sofa. Gwaine heard one of the doors in Percival’s apartment open and close and that’s when he saw out the corner of his eyes Percival’s little sister. 

“Serves you right,” She said as she looked at Gwaine’s blood nose.

“Excuse me but what the fuck?” Gwaine asked as he continued to look at her out of the corner of his eyes.

“Punishment for turning my brother gay. You guys are scum and should be killed,” She said anger in her voice.

Gwaine stood up and walked over to the girl throwing his jacket to the ground and pulling off his shirts. She looked really shocked at what she saw. Scars all over his body, huge ones that ran from one end of his chest to the other.

“These are what my brother gave me each time I brought a male friend home after he found out I was gay, and that’s not the only thing he gave me,” Gwaine paused as the girls eyes ran all over his body he had never noticed that Percival has walked back into the room looking shocked.

“My own brother raped me when I first came out as gay, I told my parents and all they did was slap me and told me to stop telling lies, maybe you should stop with this shit and talk to your brother and maybe act like you really care for him,” Gwaine said as he turned around and his eyes winded as he saw Percival standing there.

“You never told me any of that, Gwaine,” Percival said as he walked over to Gwaine.

“I didn’t think it was something you’d want to know,” Gwaine said as he backed away a little.

“I would have seen the scars sooner or later,” Percival said as he placed the bowl of warm water and cloth on the side table. 

“Maybe you should care a little more about your boyfriend,” Percival’s sister said as she placed a hand on Gwaine's back and shoved him towards Percival.

She as shocked and started laughing as Gwaine ended up head butting Percival and making his nose bleed too, they both sat down and for once in Percival’s life he saw his sister caring for his boyfriend. 

“Ah these are your new year’s gifts. Happy New Year nosebleed brother,” She said as she whipped away the blood from their noses as they held hands and laughed.

“Do you mind if stay ‘ere the night. The ‘eatings off in my ‘ouse,” Gwaine said as he got paper towels placed up one half of his nose to keep the blood from spilling all over him again. 

Percival only nodded as he squeezed Gwaine’s hand tighter


End file.
